


not lacrosse (mean swing)

by suzume_tori



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, baseball bat, scary!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzume_tori/pseuds/suzume_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just because you're human doesn't mean you won't win (david facing up to goliath, or, 'Don't Mess With The Sheriff's Kid [He's Got A Bat]')</p>
            </blockquote>





	not lacrosse (mean swing)

**Author's Note:**

> So many inspirations for this one. (Including the Creature13 Stiles pics of badassery and amazingness, where I first went “Okay, I can see that…” If you’re a Stiles fan and somehow haven’t seen them, you should absolutely look them up. Seriously.) 
> 
> I’m not a huge Rothko fan, but there is a Rothko ‘hidden’ in this picture, if anyone sees it and thinks they’re going crazy. (You’re not. It’s Rothko.)
> 
> What do you think, interwebs?


End file.
